True Love's Kiss
by Dorothy G
Summary: After Damon got bitten by Tyler the gang searches for a way to save Damon. All hope seems lost when Bonnie reads something interesting.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** After watching season 2 of Vampire Diaries I was annoyed with a few developments. Especially the last episodes about the werewolf bite and the outcome were irritating. That's why I decided to write my own version of possible consequences of that incident. Enjoy it.

Thanks to my **beta** XCastielXNovakX. Thanks for correcting my mistakes and my wrong grammar. Without your help I'd probably never finished this story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Vampire Diaries or Disney or anything else you might recognize.

On to the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

This was it. He'd always known it would end like this: He would die in a fight.

Back in the 1800s he thought the civil war was going to be his demise. However, he had come back alive. Then he'd met Katherine. Though he'd died because of her/ for her, he'd never considered it as his death. No matter what his father had done. He hadn't been dead. If he'd been there wouldn't have been a living afterlife. There wouldn't have been any pain. And he wouldn't have hated his little brother. But he hadn't been and he had done.

Over the centuries he had pissed off almost everyone who'd crossed his path. He'd hated them and they'd hated him. He hadn't wanted to live but he couldn't kill himself either. _A man of worth doesn't commit suicide. _Damon might have hated the old believes his father taught him but he couldn't get rid of all of them. Somethings never change.

He had hoped someone would do his job. Though, he should've known he wasn't that lucky.

Now, he wanted to live. He wanted to be alive. He had friends (Alaric) and he had his brother back (they still weren't as close as before Katherine but they managed to get along again). For the first time in over one hundred years he had a feeling that life was … well … life. It wasn't perfect but whose life was?

Alaric's? Whose wife had a secret daughter, ran away from him and begged someone to kill her just to return working for their enemy?

Elena's? Whose parents died and had all vampires after her because her ancestor was a bitch? Being adopted and finding out her despised uncle was in reality her father? Whose biological mother only returned to blackmail her? A suicidal brother? Klaus?

Or vampire Barbie's? Turning into a vampire without knowing what's going on? Turned just to be a message? Hated by her own mother for something she had no choice in? _All because we came back to Mystic Falls._

One person, however, Damon regretted the most: Bonnie Bennett.

Though, Damon didn't like her he respected her. At first, he had sized her up if she'll be useful or a threat. She had been his way of getting Katherine back. When she had had **his **crystal and had refused to give it back to him he'd started to hate her. And after Emily's little stunt? He did hate her. She destroyed his last chance of happiness. Who wouldn't hate that person? However, after what had happened to Sheila he felt guilty. And after everything that followed and everything he and Bonnie went through and faced together he respected the little witch.

Sometimes your worst enemy is the one person who is the most similar to yourself.

Both did everything necessary for the ones they loved: he for Katherine, she for her friends and in memory of her grams.

Bonnie's life was so far from perfect even **he** felt compassionate.

Being possessed by one's ancestor, almost killed by a vampire and not knowing what was going on – all without compulsion. Being betrayed by a guy she really liked, being responsible for her grams' death and the turning of her best friend into a vampire can't be all smiles and sunshine. And even without the burden of the supernatural … her mom was dead as was her grandmother and her dad was never home. Somewhere along the line Damon had started to care enough to consider all that.

That didn't mean he liked her. He and Bonnie had a strange kind of truce until the Klaus issue wasn't an issue anymore. Who knew how long that would take.

So yeah, he was one out of many. His life wasn't perfect but he wanted to live. He was closer than ever of making Elena his. Everything would be great.

If he was honest with himself he knew that this thought was an illusion. But he needed to hang on to something. Since he knew all Katherine did was mess with him and he didn't hate his little brother anymore his last meaning in life was his 'love' for Elena – or was it becoming an obsession again?

But right then he had to go and get bitten by a werewolf. How fucked up was that? Yeah, he would die in a fight – kind of. Why did it all go further wrong when he tried to fix things instead when he didn't give a damn? It was senseless.

The worst part of this ordeal wasn't his death but that it made Rose's sacrifice useless. He was infected either way. A few months more or less didn't make that big of a difference.

There was another problem: his brother. Although Damon was the one who was going to hallucinate very soon, his brother was the one with the false hope. Stefan hoped beyond reason for a miracle to happen so they'd find a cure.

The only thing Damon hoped for? That when the pain was getting too much to handle and he wouldn't comprehend what was going on anymore someone would set him free. Someone who'd do for him what he'd done for Rose.

But Damon doubted it. Who would do it?

Elena? Hell no, she could never do it. She would sob and beg him to fight without realizing what was really happening.

Or Stefan? No, Stefan couldn't kill him when Damon had been terrorizing every single person in Mystic Falls. After his 'change' Stefan would never do it. Besides, blood was thicker than water.

Bonnie. The little witch was the only one who always did what was necessary. She couldn't stand him and she'd already tried to kill him. Bonnie could be the Damon to his Rose – that just sounded wrong in so many ways. But if he was lucky …

_Bonnie doesn't like you and did try to kill you but she's never gone through with it. Why should it be any different now? _A voice in his head reminded him. Nevertheless, he couldn't do anything but wait and see how everything was going to turn out.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Here the first Chapter of the story. All in all there are 8 chapters (including prologue) of my once planned one shot.

Thanks again to my beta XCastielXNovakX. Without her help it would be difficult to concentrate on t he story. Thanks for editing.

All remaining mistakes are mine.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own anything - not the Vampire Diaries, nor Disney or anything else you moght recognize.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Stefan was pacing in front of the fireplace in the Boarding House. There had to be a way to save his brother. He couldn't let him go. He couldn't let him die back in 1864 and he couldn't let him die now. There had to be a solution! There just had to!

Elena was a nervous wreck. She wasn't able to comprehend what was going on. She was sitting on the couch bouncing her leg and biting her fingernails.

The third person in the room didn't know what she was doing there. Stefan and Elena were her friends but Bonnie didn't like Damon. She'd tried to kill him herself so why was she at the Boarding House pondering about a cure for the psychotic vampire?

Immediately Bonnie felt bad for even thinking this way. Although Stefan was a vampire he still was at least something like a friend to her. And Damon was his brother – no matter what. If it was her family she too would do anything necessary to save them. That's why she was there.

The only person who was awol was the person in question: Damon Salvatore.

He was somewhere around – _probably drinking off and sleeping with some poor victim._ Bonnie thought. Usually, she didn't care what he was doing – she even backed off a bit about not drinking off people –, however, right now they were trying to save **his** life for which he didn't seem to care.

If he wants to die then let him.

Deep inside herself, she felt a strange feeling connected to that thought. She knew it was guilt but she didn't want to admit that Damon's life wasn't as indifferent to her as she'd always pretended.

Somewhere along the lines they became associates – not friends or anything like that but both knew they needed their whole group to come out alive after all the supernatural fights.

"I can look through the grimoires again. There wasn't any clue the last time I checked but there may be something in one of the other grimoires." As soon as the words left her mouth the witch regretted them. Stefan's eyes showed new hope. Bonnie felt guilty for giving it to him. She was pretty sure there wasn't anything she could do and she'd just given false hope to one of her friends. When Elena had told her about Rose and the werewolf bite Bonnie'd searched her grimoires for a cure. In case anything happened to Caroline or even Stefan, the witch wanted to be prepared. However, there wasn't any clue about a cure. But what else should she do?

Done was done.

"Thank you Bonnie. I really appreciate it. I don't know what I would do if my brother died."

"Don't mention it. I haven't done anything yet. I should be going then. The sooner I go the sooner I can look and find something." Bonnie needed to get out of the Boarding House. The desperation was palpable.

Stefan and Elena just nodded.

* * *

><p>Reaching her car, the witch went to open the door when it hit something solid. Damon.<p>

"Ow."

"I told you to never sneak up on a witch. Least of all on me." Bonnie growled.

"Stop it."

The girl was confused. What was he talking about? "Stop what?"

"What you're doing." _Can he get anymore cryptic?_ Damon looked into her eyes like he wanted to compel her.

"What? I didn't do anything! You came up on me! It wasn't me who followed you." And just like that the teenage witch remembered why she hated the vampire in the first place.

"Stop looking for a cure. We both know there is nothing to save me. Not – a – single – thing! N-A-D-A!" Damon was aggravated by Bonnie's attitude.

The witch couldn't believe it. He did always find a way to ruin her life. First, the whole ordeal with the crystal and Emily almost getting her killed. Then, he killed her grams, turned her best friend into a vampire, stalking her other best friend and trying to do the same thing to her as he did to Caroline. And now he thought he could do it again?

What did he expect? That she would stop searching for a cure, telling Stefan and Elena that there was nothing she could do, let him die and continue her own life as if nothing ever happened? That was just so … so …. Damon!

If he didn't know anything about her, there was something he should've known: She would do everything and anything for her friends and family! She did save Damon just a few months after her grams' death, didn't she?

"Since when do I listen to you?" Bonnie couldn't stop the smirk from spreading across her whole face. Without realizing it she imitated Damon.

"This isn't about me. It's about the others! You give them false hope and in the end it'll destroy more than it'll do good. So just stop it, witch!"

"Oh, it's about the others now, isn't it?" Bonnie couldn't keep the sarcasm out of her words. "I mean it's always about the other with you, isn't it? **No**, it never is! Stop pretending as if you cared! You wouldn't expect me to do nothing for you! That would not only kill you but your brother, too! We were all in there," Bonnie showed in the general direction of the Boarding House, "Stefan, Elena and I trying to find a cure, discussing what to do next. The only one missing was you. The one who's dying!"

For a few moments Damon was shocked. Did the witch care for him? It sounded that way. He couldn't help and keep the smug smirk out of his face. "So, you **do** care about me."

"Oh grr! This isn't just about you! It's about your brother and me too!" Bonnie was frustrated. He didn't get it!

"You are connected to me? Wow, I didn't thought you'd cared that much. Tell me, little witch, do you like me? Like like-like me?" With every word Damon took one step closer to the witch until their noses were almost touching. He **loved** to irritate her. She was so much fun!

Until that point Bonnie avoided using her powers against him, she really did. However, enough was enough! After a few seconds of staring in to each other eyes because neither one of them wanted to back down the Bennett witch let the blood vessels in the unbelievable vampire's head explode. It always was such a fun!

In the time Damon needed to recover Bonnie got in her car and drove home. She had enough to do without fighting with Damon.

One thing fascinated her about the vampire. No matter what the subject he always managed to become the center of attention. He always managed to direct a subject that it was about him. He was on everybody's mind – even hers – and she barely tolerated him. But he managed it anyway.

Frustrated, the witch arrived in front of her grams' home. The books and grimoires took up too much space to hide them under her bed. And how should she explain to her dad why she suddenly needed more room? Room for books about magic and evil creatures. Her father would think – _probably more like pretending, whatever _– she was mental. Who's parents would happily give the basement or attic to their kids when told the kids needed more space for books which belonged to people who they played a role in their deaths? Not going to happen.

Hesitantly, the girl left her car and entered the house. Every time she went into the place a shiver ran down her spine. She almost expected her grams to come around the corner. However, it never happened. Not anymore.

Bonnie's mood turned from aggravated to sad. Slowly, the teenager went to the library. It wasn't anything close to the Salvatore's, just one moderate-sized room full of books. As the last Bennett witch of the first line (the firstborn in every generation) grams had believed it her duty to keep the knowledge safe and to protect her heritage.

Walking into the room the young witch sighed. _Maybe it isn't as huge as the Salvatore library but, damn, there are a lot of books. And they expect me to find a cure. Without any time pressure._

There was no use. Complaining never got a job done. _Except one time in school when Simon did my math homework for me when I'd complained long enough._ This was different. No one was here to help her. Even though vampire speed would be preferable. Stefan, however, wasn't in any state of mind to look for something. He would miss a possible cure. Caroline had her own problems. And Damon? He would be anything but a help. What Elena had told Bonnie about Rose, the witch knew Damon wouldn't be up and about in just a short time. Once again, Bonnie was on her own.

"Stop it!" Bonnie reprimanded herself. She straightened her shoulders and went to work. It was going to be a long, long night.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I'm overwhelmed. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and put my story or me to their favs and on alert. I can't believe it.

Don't worry about the updates. If nothing else comes up the updates are going to be regularly. I've got the story finished.

Thanks again to my **beta** XCastielXNovakX. Who read the whole story in one go.

Check out her stories. I love them.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Vampire Diaries nor Disney or anything else you might recognize. If I earned my money writing scripts I wouldn't publish my ideas here for free.

Here comes the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Few hours later, Bonnie rubbed her tired eyes. She was reading the second grimoire. _Just another millions to go._ At least, it seemed like that. The witch was reading spell after spell, page after page but there was no progress.

Exhausted, Bonnie went into the kitchen and made herself a whole pot of coffee. If the caffeine didn't help her, the task itself would keep her awake for another half an hour. It was the middle of the night but Bonnie didn't want to stop looking just yet. With her second cup of coffee and renewed energy Bonnie continued her search.

Another 45 minutes later the pot was empty and the witch gradually lost her concentration. Giving up, though, wasn't an option. Till late in the night or early in the morning, however one wanted to look at it, Bonnie kept herself going.

Not until her eyes fell shut she decided to go to sleep. _Just dozing for a few minutes._ Because of reasons unbeknownst to her, she could not stop reading through the _cookbooks_, she thought with a small smile. As soon as the smile had appeared on her face it vanished. Was she becoming sentimental because Damon was dying?

_It's the lack of sleep. Why else would I smile about something Damon says?_ That was her cue. She needed sleep. Bonnie went into her own room. Since she could remember her father traveled a lot for his work, therefore Bonnie spent that much time at her grams' that she had her own equipped room there. Her head hadn't quite touched the pillow when the girl fell asleep.

Bonnie awoke a few hours later with the sun shining straight into her eyes. Groaning, Bonnie stretched herself like a cat and rubbed her stinging eyes. Taking a look at her clock she realized she'd only slept for three hours. _No wonder I'm still so tired._

However, there was no time to waste. She may not like Damon (okay, who was she kidding? She had to admit it to herself at least that even though they weren't quite friends she became used to having him around) but she'd promised to look for a cure. And if one thing mattered to a Bennett witch it was loyalty. After a small breakfast, Bonnie went back to work. There were a lot of grimoires left for her.

* * *

><p>The next few days were similar. Till lat in the night Bonnie searched the grimoires for a cure or something that would help them. After a few hours of sleep she would go back to reading. Eating and showering started to become foreign words to her. She forcefully had to remind herself of such necessary everyday tasks.<p>

On the fourth day, Bonnie still wasn't through the grimoires. And there still wasn't anyone helping her. After a quick shower, Bonnie entrenched herself in the library once more.

Half an hour later Bonnie heard her cell phone ringing in her room. Getting up she ran out of the library into her room. At first, she didn't see her phone, few seconds later she found it laying on her bed. Reading the display, Elena's name was showing on it.

"Just the person I want to talk to right now," Bonnie muttered. Though Elena was one of Bonnie's best friends, right now she didn't want to talk to her. Their relationship had been shaky as of late with Elena being so close to the Salvatores. Further, Bonnie wasn't happy with Elena's behaviour. Why didn't she get it that she was human? A mere human? Only thing she managed to do when she tried to play saviour was to risk all their lives a lot more than when she'd stayed home. And, seeing Katherine playing with both boys, Elena seemed to think it was okay to slightly encourage Damon, even if it was unconscious on most parts. Nevertheless, Elena was her best friend, her sister. This phone call, however, felt too much like a monitoring call.

"Yeah?"

"Bonnie, it's me. Did you find something?" Elena asked eager.

_Again, no 'Hello. How are you? Can I help you?'_ It was always the same. Can anyone really blame her for disliking all vampires?

"No, Lena. I haven't found something. If I had I would be at the Boarding House telling Stefan the good news and Damon would be on the mend." Bonnie couldn't help herself. After the long hours of straining her eyes and lost sleep she was irritated.

"I know. I'm sorry. It's just ... Damon is dying, Bonnie. He's **dying**!" Elena sobbed. "And … I don't know what to do if he does..."

_Being faithful to your boyfriend. You had your chance, you chose Stefan. _The witch couldn't help herself. Though she didn't like Damon, she sometimes despised Elena for separating the brothers more and more. It was the last thing both the Salvatores needed.

Thinking something like that and telling it to Elena were two different things, though. So, Bonnie kept her mouth shut.

"I'm still looking for a cure. There are a few grimoires left."

"He doesn't have the time, Bonnie. We need the cure now!"

Now, Bonnie was pissed! She didn't really sleep, she searched for the cure, she read and read and read and Elena who was doing nothing but holding Damon's hands was complaining? Hell no!

"Elena. I do what I can! So stop it right there. I know that the time is running out. But I do my best! So stop controlling if I do my job and just let me do it! I'm going. Bye."

And Bonnie hung up.

Her eyes were hurting and the letters were fuzzy. Time was running out. Damon had probably only one day left. And though Bonnie didn't like him she didn't want to see him die either. _He can help against all the evil out there. Two one-hundred-and-something years old vampires were better than one. And Damon was better suited for the dirty work. He was ruthless. It's just that. I don't like him._

A voice in the back of her mind was telling her that she tried to fool herself. Bonnie ignored it.

It was in the middle of the same night when the witch read something that made her curious.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Wow, I don't know what to say. Thank you everyone who reviewed, put the story or me to their alerts and favs. I'm speechless.

All I can say to chapter 3 is - I wrote it in the middle of the night (just as a warning)

And thanks again to my beta **XCastielXNovakX**. Because of her the story is legible.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything - not The Vampire Diaries nor Disney or anything you might recognize. And I don't know who spread the rumor (*looks innocently around the room* 'What? It wasn't me, really.') but I don't own Damon either. Damn, sometimes life is just unfair. ^^

Enough of my crap and on to the story. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

It was in the middle of the same night when the witch read something that made her curious. First, she didn't comprehend it. She was too tired. After a few seconds she reread the words.

_What's that? Am I dreaming or what? This sounds like something out of a Disney movie and not like the real world. _But then, witches and vampires and werewolves didn't sound like reality either, and yet they were.

The entry in one of the Martin's grimoires wasn't a spell but it was more an information which seemed to be far fetched.

It read:

Remember my magic is able to heal all wounds and save people from the death.

Like all things supernatural this magic is believed to be a fairytale. It is one of the most powerful spells out there and you have to be prepared to face the consequences. Beware, this kind of magic does not err.

Once upon a time – it all begins.

In those stories the good always wins.

Real is the true love's kiss.

Take your chance, don't miss.

_What weird words,_ Bonnie thought. _Should I truly believe that Disney has been right all along?_

Had there been a young princess resurrected from the death by her true love's kiss? _Was it the same situation with Damon than it had been with Snow White and Sleeping Beauty? Oh goddess... __**Was Damon a Disney princess?**_ _Enough Bonnie, you're exhausted. Concentrate yourself on the spell._

This seemed all surreal to Bonnie. Sure, when she'd been younger she hoped that some of the stories where true. With time she'd grown out of it. And then she'd learned she was one of those 'evil hags' in those fairy tales.

_Huh, I wouldn't be surprised if someone told me it had been all Damon's doing claiming witches where all ugly and evil._

But should she trust those words? There was nothing left to lose. So why shouldn't they try this 'cure'? Bonnie tried to convince herself. She still didn't know why she wanted to save Damon. All she knew was that she couldn't let him die.

Before Bonnie could bring her hopes anymore up and tell Stefan a possible salvation for his brother, the witch decided to read the small print first. Generations of witches had added a lot of warnings and conclusions to the information itself.

Most of them warned of doing this magic unprepared but not of the outcome. After what Bonnie had already read, that confused her. Didn't the words at the beginning tell something else? They also warned to believe the magic and not to fight or ignore it 'cause nothing would come out of such behavior but pain.

The witch read on:

The saving spell only works with the true love's kiss but be warned the magic knows your innermost desires – even if you don't know them (yet).

A wide smile spread across Bonnie's face. What should happen? Elena would have to kiss Damon but he wouldn't be able to remember much afterward. Stefan would understand it. The life of his brother depended on it.

Tired the witch jumped up, took the right grimoire and forgot everything else along her way except her car keys. No jacket, no shoes. Just her tiny vest and boy shorts.

At that moment, though, the witch didn't care. There was a possibility to save the psychotic vampire. Why it was that important to her, Bonnie didn't want to know. It just was.

The teenage witch drove like a maniac. After seven minutes she arrived at the Boarding House – half the time she usually needed.

Hastily, the witch jumped out of her car and rushed to the front door of the house. Without hesitation Bonnie opened the door and entered the building. Normally, she wouldn't just barge in but desperate times call for desperate measures.

No one was in the den or anywhere else downstairs.

The teenage girl sighed heavy. Never in her life would she have thought to enter Damon's bedroom. But there she was going up the stairs. Both Stefan and Elena were probably watching Damon in his delirious condition.

Determined, Bonnie made her way up. When she got into the room the girl was shocked by the sight of her frenemy. The older Salvatore brother was laying unconsciously on his bed. Sweat pearls were forming on his skin and he seemed to be dead.

For a moment Bonnie thought she was too late. One glance at Stefan, though, showed her that his brother wasn't dead yet. There was still this desperate gleam in his eyes bordering to craziness.

Suddenly, the younger Salvatore looked up.

"Bonnie?" And just like that, his voice broke.

At the witch's name, Elena forced her eyes away from Damon to her supposedly best friend. Her glance turned into a furious glare.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to save Damon! To look for a cure! Now you know why I called you earlier. You don't want to help him!"

The witch was pissed off. _How dare Elena to talk to me like that? Wasn't it myself who didn't sleep the last couple of nights looking for a cure? And what was Elena doing? Holding Damon's hands! Yeah, fair …_ Bonnie couldn't help herself. It wasn't that she wanted to hold Damon's hand but their tasks weren't equal. Sometimes Bonnie wished that it would be her responsibility to be the planned sacrifice and that Elena would have all that additional responsibility of saving her best friend and the whole town. Just once she longed for an "out-of-jail free card".

With a fiery stare and an icy voice Bonnie turned to Elena. "I've found something that might help." Redirecting her attention to Stefan, the angry girl added. "This is going to sound crazy, I know. However, I've searched for days and haven't found a cure. So, let's try this. We have nothing left to lose."

The new found hope in Stefan's eyes dimmed. "What is it?" he asked in a small voice.

"You're going to think I'm crazy … Okay … I went through the grimoires and I didn't find a cure per say. But I came about a story." Continuing, the witch told her friends about the "healing magic" of the "true love's kiss". It really sounded like a bad joke.

Like she had expected, both Stefan and Elena were looking at her like she was insane.

Elena had no clue what the story was supposed to mean. "You know we're talking about Damon Salvatore here, don't you? Man-whore extraordinaire? 'Suck-fuck-and-compel-them'-Salvatore? How are we supposed to find his true love?"

If it was possible, Stefan's face got even paler as the meaning of Bonnie's words sank in. He wasn't happy about it to say the least. It felt too much like victory for Damon on his costs. But he was his brother and if that was the only way to keep him around, Stefan was determined to risk it. _And Damon is unconscious._ The younger sibling tried to reason.

The witch glanced at first to Stefan and then at Elena. After a few moments staring at each other it dawned on Elena what her friend was hinting at. "No, I …. I can't. Stefan, don't worry. I'm not doing it." Elena reassured her boyfriend.

Though Stefan knew she was only trying to calm him down he became furious. To him it seemed as if his girlfriend did not support him. "Do it." His voice was deep and menacing, gone was the broken boy.

"What?" Elena stuttered. Has she heard him right? Did her boyfriend want her to kiss his brother? It wasn't as if she'd never thought about kissing Damon but she was with Stefan.

"Do it." Stefan's voice sounded through the room.

The girl glanced uncertainly at her boyfriend. Could she do it? Would she do it? And what would it mean for Stefan and her? Or even Damon and her?

The feral gleam in the vampire's eyes convinced her to do it.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thank you again to everyone who reviewed, put my story or me to their alerts or even put my story or me to their favorites. I still can't believe that their are people out there who read my stuff. Wow.

Like in the last chapters before I have to thank my beta **XCastielXNovakX**. Without her I wouldn't have finished the story. (I told her I was writing a story - that's the reason I finished it.)

**Disclaimer:** I'm an evil genius who plans to take over the world and everything will be mine! *muhahaha* What? That's someone else? Then, I still own nothing (not The Vampire Diaries, nor Disney, or anything else one might recognize) and I still don't make money with this.

On to the story. Enjoy the reading! And keep the review coming. I love them.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>

The girl glanced uncertainly at her boyfriend. Could she do it? Would she do it? And what would it mean for Stefan and her? Or even Damon and her?

The feral gleam in the vampire's eyes convinced her to do it.

Hesitantly, she walked closer to the bed where Damon was laying. Slowly, she bowed herself over the unconscious body. With one last glance at Stefan she kissed Damon on his lips. She lingered a few seconds waiting for something to happen. Carefully, she backed away.

Both Bonnie and Stefan took a few steps closer to the bed looking for the tiniest of changes in Damon's demeanor. However, there was no movement or small gasps. Damon was still laying there like one of the dead. Or dead-dead, whatever.

Bonnie couldn't believe it. This magic had been their last hope. Wait, didn't he just tremble? The witch took some more steps closer to the bedside.

Suddenly, the witch tangled herself up in the blanket which was slightly hanging off the mattress. Losing her balance, she fell forward right where the blue eyed beast was laying. It all happened so fast that even Stefan wasn't able to catch her in time.

With her luck, Bonnie managed to fall face forward onto Damon, their lips brushing for a short moment.

Not completely realizing what just happened, Bonnie stood there frozen in place. Abruptly, she jumped away. _What did just happen? I kissed Damon fucking Salvatore!_ The teenage witch couldn't believe it. It had been an accident and not really a kiss – in Bonnie's opinion a kiss should be intentionally and both parts should be conscious – but her lips had met Damon's mouth.

And the worst part, it had felt good, **real **good. It was sad, really, that she had that little experience that she enjoyed kissing a lifeless body and worse, Damon Salvatore's dead body.

_What is wrong with me?_ The mocha skinned girl asked herself. She'd just reached the point where she didn't want to kill Damon all the time. She'd even begun to accept that they were friends – or something like it in their own weird way. And after her desperate search for a cure she'd even come to terms with the realization that she didn't want him to die, that she needed him to be alive.

But this right there, it was too much. Kissing Damon and enjoying it? No way. _At least he's in a coma and doesn't know that our lips met._

A strange noise broke Bonnie out of her thoughts.

"Uh." With great apprehension all eyes turned to the vampire laying on the bed.

Confused, Damon opened his eyes and looked at the people in his room. "What's going on? Stefan? Elena? Bonnie?"

What was the little witch doing in his room? The last thing the older Salvatore remembered was … the bite. Tyler had bitten him! … and he … _I'm dying!_

What? How? And why were his lips all tingly? Something wasn't right here. He should be dead! And though he could imagine Elena to be part of his afterlife he couldn't believe his paradise would also include his little brother and the judging witch. Not all three of them hovering in his room. Okay, perhaps he could imagine the little witch hovering over his bed or in his bed – a less judging version of her, more sexy and kinky and all over his body.

By the way she was standing there, however, he doubted his dream had come true. She looked shocked and somehow out of her mind.

_What? Damon was awake? He was ALIVE? But how … ?_ Bonnie freaked out. _It has to be Elena. It has to be Elena's kiss. The spell just needed time to function. That' it!_ That was all there was. It wasn't because of her. He wasn't alive because of her. _Okay, he kind of is. _After all, she was the one to find out about this magic. But it wasn't because of her "kiss". If anyone could call it that to begin with. It couldn't be! It was because of Elena … and about Elena.

Why did admitting this feel like someone was ramming a knife into her guts twisting it mercilessly?

_Damon will never see __**me**_ _like this._ Wait –– what? Bonnie didn't want him to see her like that! She didn't!

Elena didn't trust her eyes anymore. Damon was alive? And conscious? How? –– _The kiss. It worked! So the magic __**was**_ _real. _

She was Damon's true love. Her fears from before were back. What did that mean? And what were the consequences? Even though she was attracted to Damon – honestly, which hot blooded girl, woman and even more than a few boys wouldn't be? – she was still in love with Stefan. Damon was tempting but she knew she wouldn't be happy with him – not in the long run. But what did that magic imply? And how was it going to affect her relationship with Stefan? _Though, the last one who kissed Damon was Bonnie. Wait, wait, wait … did that mean … BONNIE is DAMON'S true LOVE?_ Elena was puzzled. _There is a higher possibility that Tyler was Damon's soul mate. Even after the bite!_

Stefan was shocked. He wasn't able to comprehend it. His brother was alive? Really? But how? Did it work? Or was he just dreaming? It wouldn't be the first time he's dreaming that his brother was safe and sound. And if it was real this time … did it mean that Elena wasn't his brother's true love? After all, it was Bonnie who kissed him last.

"What happened?" Damon's voice was still raspy and hard to understand. Bonnie was the first one to react. Even though she was still under shock she did the motions without thinking and went to get Damon a glass of water.

The almost dead-dead vampire was still confused. Why did his lips tingle? This feeling … it was what he'd always imagined Elena's kiss would feel. The feeling he'd hoped for when he'd kissed Katherine, that bitch, believing it to be Elena.

Right before he returned to the living dead he'd felt something strange. First, there had been a feeling like a fly was annoying him. And then, the most incredible feeling followed soon after.

Did this mean that Elena had kissed him? And he did MISS IT? And what was that mosquito bite before the kiss? Oh god, please, don't let it have been Stefan! Please, don't let it have been a kiss from his brother! For Damon, there was a higher possibility that his brother would kiss him than the little witch.

Before he could ponder more about it Bonnie returned with a glass of water to his bedside. Honestly, he would've preferred a cup of warm blood but he couldn't ask for everything – at least not right now.

After he took a big gulp of the water he had to ask once more. "What happened?"

Suddenly, the witch took a few steps back away from his bed. Weird. Or not that weird; it was Bonnie after all. She couldn't stand him. She barely tolerated him on her best day. Most of the time she treated him like he was a bug that annoyed her.

A thought hit him like a sledgehammer. Like a bug that annoyed her? A mosquito? Did she kiss him? Did Bonnie Bennett kiss him? But why? Had it been a farewell kiss? Again, why?

Stefan was the first one to get his bearings back. "Bonnie. She found a cure in one of the grimoires."

_What? There was a cure for a werewolf bite? Why didn't she say something when it was Rose who lay there dying?_

"I found it in one of the Martin ones." Bonnie spoke in a small voice. She still couldn't wrap her head around the possible meaning of this whole ordeal.

The little witch seemed strange to Damon. Where was her judging self? Where was her sass? Where was that fierceness which was the only reason she starred a few times in the before mentioned dreams. _Ah well, and her body. Whom am I kidding?_ Now, she seemed timid, afraid and unsure. Coward.

"What spell?" He wanted to know why everyone was acting this weird. Hell, Elena hasn't said a single word! Damon didn't get it and he hated it when he didn't know everything,

"Not a spell …" Stefan begun but was immediately interrupted by Bonnie.

"Doesn't matter. Be thankful you're alive. Or as alive as you'll ever be."

There was some of Bonnie's usual self but something was still off. He just **knew** it.

One glance at his little witch – **the** little witch, not his, never his – one glance at the little witch told him, however, that she wouldn't say anything more on the subject. Nevertheless, he would get his answers. Damon was sure about that! He was Damon Salvatore and he always got what he wanted.

After a few more seconds his dense brother snapped out of whatever dream he'd been under and went to the kitchen. Opposed to Bonnie, Stefan went to the fridge taking out a blood bag and a cup off the board over the sink and put it into the microwave. A vampire needed blood to heal and to get his strength back.

As the younger brother reached the stairs Bonnie came towards him completely lost in her own thoughts.

"Bonnie. Where are you going?" A perplexed Stefan inquired. Shaking her head Bonnie, found her way back into reality.

"Home. Damon is awake and cured. I've done my responsibility. I'm not needed any further. Now, I'm off to my house and into my bed, sleeping."

The teenage witch couldn't take it anymore. Was it possible? Was **she** Damon's true love? Just thinking about it felt wrong.

_Why?_

That one word emerged uninvited to the front of her mind.

_You don't care!_

Another part of her mind contradicted itself. No matter the truth, she didn't want to think about it or the possibility of it.

_But if it was true and I am Damon's … oh goddess, I can't even say it in my mind … that would explain the feelings I've gotten when I kissed him – no, not kissed him – when I fell on his lips. Urgh! That doesn't sound any better. I seem to be silly and naive when I put it like that. Guess the warning wasn't as stupid as I believed it to be._

_No! We're talking about Damon and me! And even though we're getting along nowadays doesn't mean we're friends or anything more. This can't be true. Why do I even think about this? _

But it **would** explain the feelings she got when kissing an unconscious, unresponsive, dead body. Not that dead bodies should ever come alive. What she'd felt hadn't been sparks – kissing a dead body and feeling sparks would truly disturb her and she would have to question her sanity – but it had been … she didn't know what it had been. All she knew was that the felling she'd gotten was a great feeling.

This didn't mean she would admit to anything. And the less the psychotic vampire – _yeah Bonnie, that's the way you have to think about Damon. Not his soft but firm lips, his intense blue eyes and the amazing body you felt as you landed on him_ – the less the psychotic vampire knew about the magic and its meaning the better. He loved Elena and disliked her – at least most of the time.

As fast as she'd arrived at the Boarding House she was at her home again. The witch was exhausted, however sleep wouldn't come. It was midnight when she fell asleep at last.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Thank you again to everyone who reviewed and put my story or me on alert or to their favorites. It means a lot to me.

Special thanks to my beta **XCastielXNovakX**. I'm waiting for an update of at least one of your GG stories. 0:)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Vampire Diaries nor Disney nor anything you might recognize and probably a few things you don't recognize. I'm just correcting a few plot errors in the VD show.

Without further ado - on with the story. Enjoy reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Something was making a noise. First, it wasn't loud. It sounded like a woman was walking across the street on high heels. The sleeping witch needed a few moments to fully awake. In the meantime the noise got louder like someone was lumbering.

Angry Bonnie stood up. Aggravated, she realized someone was knocking on her shutter. "What the fuck?" _Doesn't whoever is out there know that you shouldn't disturb a witch? Least of all an exhausted teenage witch who didn't sleep the last couple of nights?_

Furious, Bonnie went to her window prepared to kill anyone who dared to interrupt her peacefulness.

To her surprise the one with a death wish was no one else but Damon Salvatore. _I should've known. No one else pays a visit to anyone in the middle of the night._ With a great push Bonnie opened her window almost succeeding in throwing the vampire off her windowsill. Pissed, Damon snarled at her. He wasn't even fully recovered yet and the witch was trying to kill him once again. _Why didn't she just let the curse finish its purpose?_

"You know, I came over to thank you. But now, you tried to kill me once again." Damon informed the little witch. All she could do was to roll her eyes. _Does he believe the shit he is selling?_

"Stop being a baby. Man up." Bonnie smirked. There were few ways to make Damon furious. Mentioning the "threesome" between him, his brother and Elena was Caroline's way; the witch preferred attacking his manhood. Most of the time however, the vampire countered. Not so this night.

The witch got a guilty conscience. Until a few hours ago he had been dying and here she was putting him down. "What do you want?" she asked once more. This time Bonnie tried to be nice. However, the witch dreaded what was next. She didn't want Damon to find out about the possible truth of the spell. It didn't matter anyway.

Damon was skeptical. He didn't trust the sudden change of Bonnie's attitude. With a shrug he decided to let it go. There still were a lot of questions he needed answers to and the little witch was the one who could enlighten the dark. _She was the one who did the spell, was she not? So, it's her obligation to tell me what she did._ The vampire thought, impatient as ever.

"How did you do it?, demanded the creep on her windowsill.

"Thank you, Bonnie. I'm grateful you saved my life", Bonnie mocked him. "Why thank you Damon. You're welcome."

The vampire gritted his teeth. Why couldn't she be normal? Just once? "Thank you, Elphaba." He was glad she saved him. He just couldn't admit it. Not without a little gibe.

Now, it was Bonnie's turn to grit her teeth. However, she, too, decided to let it slide. "Damon, get to the point. It's the middle of the night and I'm tired. Someone was awake the several last nights and days looking for a cure to save your ass." Her voice was suddenly very weak.

To his surprise he got a strange feeling in his gut. It almost felt like guilt. But that couldn't be it. He was Damon Salvatore – he never felt guilt or regret. At least he tried to convince himself. "How?"

"What?" Bonnie was confused. What was he talking about now?

"How? How did you do it?" Bonnie didn't want to face the truth – or the possibility of it being the truth. _This will only convince his assumptions about witches: we are nuts!_

"I don't know what you're talking about. How did I do what?" Best to play it safe – play dumb.

"Don't pull a Caroline on me. The dumb-blond-act suits her a lot better than you."

Was that a compliment or an insult? Probably a bit of both. Coming from Damon she decided to take it as a compliment. "Ähm... thank you?"

"Don't feel too flattered. Just tell me how you did it. How did you save me? And why? You hate me."

There wasn't a lot she could do. Should she tell him? Or just be a jerk to him and close the window right in front of his nose? Knowing Damon he would just knock on her window until she would stop ignoring him. With a sigh and a sickening feeling in her guts she spoke the words she'd never believed she'd say. "Come in, hom..." Bonnie interrupted herself. Her name calling Damon "homicidal vampire" was a risk she didn't want to take. Would the restricting spell know she meant Damon and him alone? Or would any homicidal vampire be able to enter her home?

"Come in, Damon." One homicidal vampire and two vampire friends were enough of the creatures of the night to enter her home whenever they wished to.

For a moment Damon was taken aback. After all the times he tried to persuade her to invite him into her home she did it now? All on her own? Without any persuasion whatsoever? He knew something was wrong!

Hesitantly, the vampire entered the witch's house. When he was inside he stilled waiting for something bad to happen. Suspicious as he was after all his life lessons he was expecting a trap. Nothing happened. Weird.

"You know, you can take a seat. You don't have to remain standing over there", the witch offered seeing how worn he looked. Though he suspected vervain drenched pillows and sheets the vampire sat down on the only seating possibility: Bonnie's bed.

Again he was surprised when nothing happened. Something was definitely off.

The few words Bonnie had offered to him where all she'd said. Glancing over to her, Damon saw the little witch fidgeting with her hands and fingers.

"So... how did you do it? How did you save me? There isn't a single spell out there which could cure a werewolf bite. I looked for one, searched for any possible way to save Rose. But there wasn't one! So, how did you do it? And why me? And not her? WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP ROSE?"

Even though Bonnie had hated Damon for a long time she didn't want to see him this desperate.

"Firstly, I didn't know about Rose. The first time someone told me about her – beside the kidnapping Elena part – was after her death. Elena told me her story. Secondly, the minute I was told about a werewolf bite and its deadly consequence for vampires I looked for a cure in all grimoires in my possession. Including Emily's. I looked several weeks for a cure just in case something was going to happen to Caroline or Stefan. So don't come here and blame it all on me!" In the beginning Bonnie started with a low, anguish voice but – like it always was with her and Damon – she talked herself into a frenzy. Both were good at blaming the other one – even though they had acknowledged their alliance and some kind of strange friendship.

_And the Oscar goes to... Bonnie Bennett for dodging the question again and again._ "How. Did. You. Do. It? How did you cure me? How did you save me?" The vampire spoke slowly as if he were talking to a three year old.

Damon's intense stare intimidated Bonnie for the first time in a very long while. "It wasn't a spell," the girl murmured.

"What?" Damon was confused. Just then he was talking himself into a frenzy and suddenly the little witch took all the energy out of his rant and the whole conversation? What was going on? He hadn't heard Bonnie speak in such a small voice ever since … _Hmm, it must have been the night of Sheila's death._

"It wasn't a spell." Bonnie repeated. This time even a normal human would have been able to hear her.

"But who saved me if it wasn't you?"

"It was me. At least I think so." Her voice was timid again.

"What? You've just said it wasn't magic..." After over one and a half century of living he could still get confused. "Why am I surprised anyway? A witch – a Bennett witch at that – who doesn't make any sense? What else is new?" Damon couldn't help but remark.

"I said that it wasn't a **spell**. But it was magic nonetheless. It was … is ..." Bonnie didn't know how she could tell Damon the whole story and what it meant. What should she do?

_Stop whining. Act like the powerful witch you are and just tell him. Yeah, that will go great. 'Hey Damon, by the way, the love of your life isn't truly the love of your life. I'm your soul mate. Surprise.' Very likely._

However, Bonnie knew Damon had a right to know the truth about the magic which saved his life. And for once it did feel good to be something Princess Elena wasn't.

"I've found a story about a special kind of magic. And though it was very unlikely that it would work out we had nothing left to lose. So, I went to the Boarding House and told Stefan and Elena about the magic." Bonnie didn't even notice that she'd included herself to those people who had nothing left to lose.

"None of us really believed it would work. But Stefan didn't want to lose you so he did everything necessary to save your life."

Suddenly the witch changed her approach and Damon started to get annoyed once again.

"You know those Disney fairy tales? Where everything can be changed and rescued due to the so called 'true love's kiss'?" Nervously Bonnie waited for Damon to answer. When he nodded she continued.

"In one of the Martin's grimoires there was this story that those fairy tales aren't just fairy tales. That the magic of a 'true love's kiss' can save a person from the worst injuries. To everyone's surprise it worked. And here we are."

Damon was speechless. For the first time in a long while he didn't know what to say. The witch was kidding him. Disney as reality? Barbie vamp would love to hear that. She did already believe she was a Disney princess.

However, what reason would the little witch have to lie to him? Sure, she couldn't stand him but then, she didn't need to save him. And before the bite they started to get along. So what was the purpose?

"Say, I'd believe you … Who kissed me?" With a jolt Damon got an idea. "Oh please, don't tell me it was Stefan."

His outburst was typical Damon, Bonnie couldn't help herself but laugh.

"What's so funny about my brother kissing me?"

"Calm down, Damon. And even your fate isn't that gruesome that your soul mate would turn out to be your brother..."

"Who was it then?"

There goes nothing. The Bennett witch had hoped she could skip this part of the story. He was alive, wasn't that enough?

"After I found out about the magic I went to the Boarding House. And though I didn't believe it myself, I told Stefan and Elena about it. As expected they were skeptical. Elena even more so than Stefan, he was just desperate.

"I thought after all your sapping about Elena and following her around like a lost puppy we could try it with her. She should kiss and therefore save you. She didn't want to do it. She didn't want to deceive Stefan. But he told her in no uncertain terms she should do it. All he cared about at that moment was your life.

"So, she went to your side and kissed you on the lips. Nothing happened. Her lips lingered for a few seconds but nevertheless, nothing. Stefan and I were curious, we couldn't believe that nothing was happening. Without noticing we got closer to the bed."

Now came the hard part. He would laugh about her next words. He would laugh about her. Nervously, Bonnie wrung her hands.

"Somehow I got myself tangled in the blanket. Before anyone could react I was stumbling and falling in your direction. It was just my luck I fell right on your lips. When I righted myself up again you started to rise."

Everything was said and done. Bonnie just hoped Damon would leave it at that. He knew the story (at least the important parts – her fight with Elena wasn't important for his story) and all Bonnie wanted to do now was to be ignorant or pretend to be ignorant and don't care about the possible consequences.

Damon was shocked. Elena kissed him? Okay, it wasn't like he didn't know that she wanted to (Elena was the one ignoring her feelings for him). His brother made his own girlfriend kiss him? Weird, but Stefan has always been one for family. What Damon couldn't comprehend was Bonnie's kiss or whatever it was. Why was she curious if he rose in the first place?

It was all too much to handle. Without further words he nodded to Bonnie and vanished.

With a sigh the witch closed her window and went back to bed. After all that had happened that day she was exhausted. And telling Damon about it didn't do anything for her energy.

Seconds later Bonnie fell in a deep slumber.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I am so sorry for taking months to update!

Right before Christmas one of those 'skip this ad'-ads was infected with a Trojan virus and I managed to infect my computer twice in just one week. The first one I managed to handle on my own but the second time I had to reinstall my whole operating system and everything. (I probably don't need to add that it didn't work as it should have.)

Writing my thesis I couldn't risk to harm my computer once more and to lose all my studies.

Now, I'm hopefully back (Please let the virus be gone!) and I hope I haven't lost all of my readers.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, put my story or me on alert or to their favorites. They mean a lot to me. Sorry, that I didn't answer everyone personally.

And thanks again to my beta **XCastielXNovakX** who read the whole story in one go and sent it back immediately.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Vampire Diaries or Disney nor anything you might recognize.

Enjoy reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Was it true? Was this whole story true? Or did the witch lie about the 'true love's kiss'? However, he was alive, wasn't he? Was it real? _Or am I still laying in my bed in a delirium? But why would I be fantasizing about Bonnie kissing me?_ She was hot – no doubt there – but wouldn't he be fantasizing about a hot make out session with Elena in the least?

For now, Damon decided to believe the story Bonnie'd told him. He had no reason not to.

But what did that mean then? And weren't there always consequences with magic? What were they?

Another thought fought its way upfront in Damon's mind. When Elena'd kissed him first but he hadn't moved but after Bonnie's kiss he'd been alive again – what did that mean? Was Bonnie his soul mate? _Nah, that 's not possible. Not ever. The magic had probably needed time to work._ It had been a coincidence that he'd started to stir when Bonnie's lips had met his. That was it. There was nothing more to it.

A feeling of skepticism kept gnawing on his consciousness.

He remembered the strange feeling when he'd first woken up after his almost death. There'd been two sensations. One of a mosquito bite and one of a great kiss. _Was the kiss Elena? Or was it Bonnie? If it was Elena who was the Mosquito bite? It couldn't be Bonnie. She kissed me after Elena. Huh, never thought I would ever say that. Bonnie Bennett kissed me._

With every thought passing his mind Damon could less and less ignore the obvious – at least to his conclusions. Elena had been the Mosquito bite (who'd thought that?) and Bonnie Bennett had been the perfect sensation he woke up to.

Groaning Damon hid his head under his pillow. How can that be true? To his astonishment he realized he wasn't shocked that Bonnie could be his .. nah, he didn't believe in 'soul mates' … he wasn't shocked Bonnie had the hots for him and _to be honest Bonnie is fi-ine._ Though his main focus had been on Elena, he couldn't deny that the current Bennett witch was attractive. And on the few occasions they didn't fight – though he must admit the passion and temperament were a huge part of her charm – they connected. To his dismay he had to acknowledge that they were similar in a lot of things.

There had to be a reason why she took part in quite a few of his dreams. She even started to star in most of them recently.

Grudgingly the vampire had to admit – at least to himself – that he was attracted to the witch. Uhh, what had his life come to?

But honestly, who else could do all those things to him she took the right to do and still live to tell the tale?

Challenge him 24/7? Make him seem to be the bad guy in front of Elena? Not following him as if he were a rock star? Those god awful aneurisms? Setting him on fire? Trying to kill him? SAUNTER AROUND TOWN WITH EMO GILBERT?

Why the last thing bothered him the most he didn't know – or didn't want to know. However, his realizations only seconds before gave him a good idea as to why.

Damon Salvatore – the eternal stud. That's how he wanted to be seen.

Then why had he turned into Damon Salvatore – the unlucky one in love? The moron in love? Why couldn't he be the happy one for once?

He was becoming a wimp. What was wrong with him? The only way to change anything was to confront his problems. Damon Salvatore had never been someone to hide and run away. He was one for actions. Words were his brother's strength.

He needed to speak with Bonnie.

One glance at his clock, however, told him their talk needed to wait until tomorrow. His little witch hadn't been happy when he'd visited her at 2 am he could only imagine how she would react if he showed up at 4.35 am. _She would finish the job the werewolf bite hadn't. No doubts there._

Somehow this thought was like a punch in his guts and a huge turn-on at the same time. It was hot that she was fierce and didn't back down just like everyone else. On the other hand it hurt him to know that she wouldn't hesitate to wound him seriously.

Damon was furious with himself. Why had he needed to analyze everything including all those little details he tried to ignore? Hell, he even had managed to ignore them for the most part at the 60ies dance. After his realization he wasn't able to anymore.

Frustrated, Damon fell back on his pillow. Not long and sleep overcame him.


	8. End

**A/N: **You've waited long enough. Here is the last update.

It was great reading all your reviews and getting all your support. I still can't believe all the responses I got to a silly idea I had.

Thanks to my beta **XCastielXNovakX**. She edited the whole story fast and in one go. Thanks girl!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Vampire Diaries, Disney nor Nutella. (Who would have thought? ...)

Enjoy reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Next morning Bonnie woke up to the scent of coffee. Inhaling the fantastic and calming scent the witch sleepily turned around in bed and sighed dreamily.

All of a sudden her body went rigid. Her dad never did breakfast – he wasn't even in the state!

Waking up to a perfectly set table and the smell of coffee and bread rolls was when … when her grams had still been alive. The memory felt like a bullet to her heart.

Now wasn't the right time to grief. Someone was in her house and … making breakfast? Why on earth would a burglar make coffee? No matter how harmless the criminal seemed Bonnie didn't want strangers in her home. Who knew what he would do? _He was rude enough to make himself a cup of coffee._

Determined the Bennett woman stood up and went down into the kitchen. Descending the stairs Bonnie went through different spells to render someone helpless.

As she entered the room Bonnie was shocked. The first thing she saw was a perfectly set breakfast table with bread rolls and waffles, jelly, honey and Nutella. Bonnie's jaw dropped.

Glancing up from the paradise that was her kitchen table Bonnie's eyes traveled along slim hips, a lean torso up to the smug ice blue eyes of a certain vampire.

_I should've known. That was too good to be true._ _There needed to be a catch and he's standing right in front of me._

"What are you doing here Damon?" Was he back to yell a little more at her? Or did he want to make fun of her? She **knew** it.

"I'm making breakfast if you haven't noticed." It was way too easy and too much fun to irritate her.

"I see that, moron. Why are you making breakfast in my home? Why are you even here? And don't you dare answering the last question with 'to make breakfast'," Bonnie threatened.

Damon wasn't ready to confront Bonnie with his conclusions yet. _What the hell made him believe he could do it? _So he did what he always did. Avoid the problem.

"I woke up this morning and thought to myself 'Why, I could visit Judgy and make her breakfast'. Just out of the goodness of my heart, you know."

"Cut the crap, Damon. I'm really not in the mood for your antics. I didn't get much sleep the last couple of nights looking for a cure to save someone's life. And you know what? After I managed the impossible and I was looking forward to my soft, warm bed and a good night's sleep some jerk thought it funny to visit me in the middle of the night waking me up only to accuse me and scream at me. So I'm sorry but I really don't want to deal with your shit today." Though the teenage girl had slept peaceful for the remaining night she still felt the lost nights. A grumbling stomach didn't help any to improve her mood.

With a sour look on his face Damon decided to tell her the truth. "Okay, listen. I'm only saying this once. I don't do apologies. So I'm making you breakfast instead. I'm grateful you've found a way to save me even though we don't get along most of the time. And I didn't want to scream at you in the middle of the night, Glinda."

"Okay."

"What? Okay? That's all you've got say to this?" The vampire was aggravated. There were only a few people he'd ever apologized to and even less people he apologized to more than once. And the last breakfast he'd made was … he couldn't even remember. _The little witch should consider herself lucky._

"Okay, Damon. That's it. I mean you don't see me forcing you out of my home, do you?" Bonnie asked.

Understanding the hidden meaning (she accepted his apology) he nodded at her.

"So, what did you make for breakfast?" Bonnie inquired.

Proud and a little smug the older Salvatore brother listed all of his breakfast food. "Take your seat."

Surprisingly for Bonnie, Damon served her and poured coffee into the cup in front of her. Taking her first bite out of a waffle with icing sugar and whipped cream Bonnie couldn't help but moan. It was delicious. You could say what you wanted about Damon (and Bonnie could think of a few cursed words) but the vampire knew how to bake.

Knowingly, the vampire smiled. "What? The food can't help who prepared it. It's good."

Vampire and witch spent the next hour in silence while Bonnie ate most of the prepared breakfast.

When she was done the witch put knife and fork away and sighed in contempt.

"Now that I'm finished can we speak about why you really came here? Cause otherwise I have things to do." If she didn't address the situation Bonnie figured no one would.

"Is it true?" inquired Damon in a timid voice.

"What part?" Bonnie asked in the same tone.

"About this … this … this fairy tale. Is it true? Is it real and not just a kids tale?"

"Trust me, at first I didn't believe it either. It was just too strange. But after I read the added stories by other witches I hoped it would work but I wasn't sure. Nevertheless there was nothing left to lose. You would have died otherwise so I figured why not try it? What harm could be done?

"Stefan and Elena didn't believe it either when I told them about the magic. Whereas Elena was furious that I was wasting my time with a hopeless solution, your brother was ready to do anything necessary to save you. So, we tried it.

"It did work as you can see. There must be something true about the kiss after all."

For what felt like hours to Bonnie the vampire kept quiet. _Hmm, this is a first. Damon usually doesn't shut up for one second._ Patiently, the witch waited for the vampire to take the next step.

It was all too much. Damon didn't know how to handle the given information. Everyone always thought he'd have plan – no matter what situation. Truth was he improvised most of the time and just **hoped** everything would work out in their favor. Contrary to his pretenses, he had no clue how to react in most situations. And if there was one thing Damon could handle even worse than emotions (those he could switch off) it were surprises.

And Bonnie's revelation compared with his own conclusions were a big surprise.

But somehow he wasn't as shocked as one would have thought him to be. He couldn't believe it yet – it wasn't real. The meaning of the situation hadn't sunk in yet.

However, if someone told him a week ago of the possibility of Bonnie Bennett being his soul mate he would have laughed in their face and then, most definitely, threatened them. The thought was just too ridiculous.

After his pondering the night before and after all the information had started to sink in he didn't feel shocked, however. If he was honest with himself Damon even felt some kind of … something like HOPE. The possibility of Bonnie being his soul mate made him aware of a hole in his heart, a feeling of loneliness. All those years fighting his brother for the attention of the only two women who were worthy of his affections and not quite losing both times (it was way harder to know that the woman you loved not only did love your own brother but wanted you to stay put as her own dirty little secret who comes out to play if she wanted a bit of variety) he now had a chance at something of his own.

If it was with Bonnie go for it.

Like she said before: they had nothing left to lose. And like Stefan informed him before he'd visited Bonnie the night before the witch and baby-Gilbert weren't an item any longer. Something along the lines that baby-Gilbert felt insecure that Bonnie paid more attention into looking for a cure for someone she couldn't stand than to her boyfriend. He **knew** that boy was a wimp.

Contrary to the witch Damon had been aware of the sexual tension between them. Both their temperaments did not only create fights but also great passion between both supernatural beings. Remembering the 60ies dance not long ago and their interconnection through the whole evening told him so. Hell, her body even molded better into his than Elena's.

Taking a few more minutes to comprehend what was going on, Damon came to a realization. He didn't know how it had happened or when all he knew was that he did care for Bonnie. _Damn, I like Bonnie. I like the Bennett witch._ Damon started to panic.

Trying to calm himself – all without Bonnie noticing – Damon came to a decision. He would trust the magic. In his past life he'd rarely trusted Bonnie's magic – only if there was no other way – but the Bennett women had proven him wrong time and time again. And it often got him aneurisms. Now was the time to start over. No more pinning after a girl who was similar to his ex, no more pinning after his brother's girl.

Bonnie had given him a new life – his third one – and he was determined to do something with it and not let it go to waste. Most people didn't have those opportunities he'd gotten and he wanted to prove himself something – that he was worth something: life, love, eternity.

The only difficulty was to convince his little witch to give them a try. But right in that moment there weren't any obstacles Damon could not overcome. He was sure of that.

_Let the games begin, my little witch!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** That's it. 'True Love's Kiss' is finished. I had planned to have an open ending but if you guys really want a sequel I'll try my best.

Thanks again for your support.

- Dorothy G.


End file.
